1. Field
This application is related generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to reporting capability changes in a wireless network.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple access terminals. Each terminal communicates with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link may be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-signal-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
Access terminals can be modified while connected to a wireless network, which can result in modification of terminal capabilities, available services, and/or the like. However, an access terminal's capability information is typically persistent as long as the access terminal remains connected to the network. The network is unaware of any changes to the access terminal. It would be desirable to have a method of updating the network to indicate capability changes in an access terminal.